1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a three-dimensional image display device capable of improving display quality.
2. Discussion of the Background
As demand for three-dimensional (“3D”) stereoscopic images increases in consumer markets including the game market, the movie market, and so on, display devices configured to display 3D stereoscopic images have been developed. For example, conventional 3D display devices are configured to present two-dimensional (“2D”) images different from each other to respective eyes of an observer, such that the 3D stereoscopic image can be autonomically perceived by the observer. For example, the observer may view a pair of 2D images through respective left and right eyes, and then the 2D images may be mixed in the observer's brain to be recognized as a 3D stereoscopic image.
Typically, 3D stereoscopic display devices are classified into a glasses type display device and a no-glasses type display device. The glasses type display device utilizes polarized light to respectively radiate 2D images to respective left and right eyes of viewers, whereas the no-glasses type display device utilizes a lenticular lens to separate and, thereby, direct the presentation of left-eye images and right-eye images to corresponding eyes of an observer. For instance, display devices of the glasses type include an active polarizing panel in which a left-eye image and a right-eye image are displayed, such that the display panel changes the polarization of light associated with each image so that the observer, via polarized light glasses, is able to perceive the left-eye image via their left-eye and the right-eye image via their right-eye. Display devices of the no-glasses type include a lenticular lens in which a left-eye image and a right-eye image displayed on sub-pixels of a display panel are diffracted into a plurality of views, so that an observer may view the left-eye image via their left-eye and the right-eye image via their right-eye. For example, a liquid crystal lens panel may be used as the lenticular lens. The liquid crystal lens panel may include a liquid crystal layer interposed between an upper electrode and a lower electrode.
The liquid crystal lens panel may be disposed on a 2D image display panel, thereby refracting 2D images from the 2D image display panel toward a plurality of viewpoint. If the 2D image display panel includes a black matrix, then the black matrix may be enlarged due to the liquid crystal lens panel in a certain situation, thereby generating moiré phenomenon which may be perceived by the observer as undesired stripes.
A polarizing axis of the 2D image display panel may be tilted by an angle with respect to a transmitting axis of the liquid crystal lens panel in order to reduce the moiré phenomenon. However, an overall luminance of 3D image emitted from the liquid crystal lens panel may be reduced due to the tilting of the transmitting axis of the liquid crystal lens panel.
Also, an alignment direction of an upper alignment layer of the liquid crystal lens panel may be tilted by an angle with respect to an alignment direction of a lower alignment layer of the liquid crystal lens panel in order to reduce the moiré phenomenon. However, a theoretically perfect condition such as, e.g., Moguin condition or Gooch-Tarry condition may be hardly achieved in a practical liquid crystal lens panel, and the theoretically perfect condition may be inadequate to a large liquid crystal lens panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.